The Cuckold comes out of the Amery  again !
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Drabbles about Master and Commander. Originally in French.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

this is a translation of my texts (which are actually written in French) because MrsRJLupin asked for it. I hope there isn't any mistake. Nothing's mine.

Here's the first one.

* * *

><p>Stephen was tired, tired of roaming the seas and of treating the wounded sailors, tired of this war which had no end. He was frightened, too ; frightened because Jack had never known the defeat, and because the Acheron seemed already victorious. Empty posturing.<p>

The desire Stephen had to go ashore at the Galapagos was neither a whim nor a passing fancy or a piece of childishness. It simply was the mute cry of a man who can't stand it any longer, of a man who feels the time might well be the last time.

That was what he was thinking about, before they came to see him because of that bird flying around the ship. Rushing on the deck, chasing this unknown animal, he felt a bit lighter. Hearing the shot, he told himself he wasn't mad at Jack, because, anyway, he was never really mad at him.

The pain came after, well after.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello :)

I hope this one is okay, because it was a bit difficult.

Again, nothing's mine.

The next one will be published soon. But there's a change : it has been written in English, and then, translated into French. It felt better this way.

* * *

><p>Jack felt the excitement rise, eroding, nibbling at his anger – the French really didn't have any honor ! But the hunt looked like it was going to be good and quick. And the outcome was already certain. Nobody could diddle Lucky Jack and and got away from it unscathed.<p>

But you never can tell.

He barked the instructions while trying to hide the growl of pleasure rising from his stomach.

That's when he saw the pieces of paper thrown on the table. Stephen was pouting like only him could, with this look which pretended to say nothing, but claimed actually everything. Used to it, he was more amused by it than worried. Suppressing a smile, he tried to look serious and concerned.

_-Well, Stephen … the bird's flightless ? _

_-Yes. _

_-It's not going anywhere._


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the 3rd one.

**Disclaimer : **_I own nothing. _

**Thanks to **_my lovely beta : **Garonne**. She's amazing_

* * *

><p>The voices of the sailors echoed in the Captain's ears. It was delightful. The sound of happiness pleased Jack. He was relieved his men were now blessed by the Gods of the Sea, even though it had meant losing one of his men.<br>And yet, it hurt him deeply. The boy had killed himself, not only because he couldn't stand the idea of being cursed, but also because he knew that his death could free his mates. He hadn't been a great sailor, but he didn't deserve death. That was a fate he didn't wish for anyone, except perhaps his worst enemies.  
>Jack understood the sense of duty that had made the boy jump into the water. He wished Stephen could understand it too. But the doctor wasn't a seaman. Jack and Stephen, although friends, were totally different from each other. They shared a lot, but this kind of matter would always pull them apart. But what his friend didn't know was that this death would always be a heavy burden on his shoulders. But he had learned to live with it. Even though Stephen wasn't aware of it, that was something else they shared. Jack grieved. He just didn't show it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **_I own nothing. _

**Thanks to **_my lovely beta : **Garonne**. She's amazing_

* * *

><p>Life aboard the <em>Surprise<em> consisted of a succession of habits, surprisingly.

As always, after a battle – here, against the _Acheron_ – Pullings headed towards the Captain's cabin. As always, several men were already there. Doctor Maturin was there too.

He was so easy to make fun of, this nice doctor. He knew nothing of naval terminology, nor the naval sense of humor. That's why he was always interrupting the meetings to ask for the meaning of a word he didn't understand.

That day, he did it again, and the Captain was obviously greatly pleased to have the opportunity to answer his question.

Pullings wanted to add a precision, and the Captain cut him off roughly.

As always.

The Doctor and the Captain were quite funny, together, the former with his strange questions, and the latter with his badly disguised pride and possessiveness.

Life aboard the _Surprise_ consisted of a succession of habits, surprisingly. Everybody knew that answering the Doctor's questions was the Captain's pleasure. But it never prevented the crew from trying to do it before him. Just to have a bit of a laugh.

To cut someone off – l'interrompre pendant qu'il parle

To cut someone – ne pas lui dire bonjour, faire exprès de l'ignorer quand on le croise, etc.


End file.
